Life Is A Game
by Tsuna69
Summary: BLyaoi Endou and Hiroto are close friends since middle school. After entering high school trouble always happens to endou and hiroto is always there to protect him. Endou talks with a blank expression that only Hiroto and his parents could understand so far. Endou and Hiroto are both keeping secrets from eachother who may tear them apart or worse make thier relationship turn bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Story completely different from Inazuma eleven but there are some mention of soccer and so and i will try to make almost all the characters appear from Go and stone too maybe. I decided this this story on a picture i really liked of these Hiroto and Endou. I love this pairing.**

* * *

It was usual every day for a certain fifteen year old boy. He didn't mind the fighting, but when others touch the person who is dearest to him, he gets really mad. The boy with bright red hair and bright teal eyes, with very pale skin tone, he was wearing the black and white uniform. The black coat he wore was while button out with a dress shirt showing inside. He hated when his jacket was button up so he always undid them. The boy was dodging the kicks and punches he was getting from the others when he finally gave them the final blow which flew them flying toward the other side of the wall.

"Hiroto." Hiroto turned around to see the person he was protecting. The boy has brown hair with two pointed edges at the side and a single bang hanging over his forehead, his general eye is shaped bright and round, he also has a slightly tan skin and medium height.

"Endou." Hiroto said." Endou walked toward Hiroto showing no emotions at all. Endou doesn't know that he doesn't show any emotion even when he being funny or serious but Hiroto knows how Endou feels. Hiroto has known Endou since he middle school but he calls him by his last name because it's easier for him. When a hand took hold of his hands looking at Hiroto all over since he noticed some area where there were bruises. "I'm okay." Hiroto said giving the other a warm smile, Hiroto knew that Endou was worried about him even if he wasn't showing it but he knew. Ever since they first entered as freshman the boys in other classes has been giving Endou just a hard time. Hiroto was in a different class but he asked to be changed so he could always be with Endou and protect him,

After their second years the fighting was getting worse and worse, Hiroto could take care of it but he didn't like fighting them every single day, it tired him out but that uneasiness would disappear once Endou showed up.

"Hiroto." Endou said holding a bag of chips in his hands while taking a bite. "Are you done fighting? He asked. Hiroto suddenly got annoyed that his friend was eating while watching him fight for his life for him. "Why are you eating? He yelled taking the chip from Endou's hand and taking a bite himself. " I started getting hungry when watching you fight so I went to the fending machine and got myself something to eat and I knew you were going to win anyway. "He smiled but that smile wasn't really a smile.

"You." Hiroto scratched his hand then smiled at Endou. "You have to work on your smile." He said.

* * *

As soon as Endou got home from school he rushed into his room and stared at the huge mirror in his room and try to make a smile but his smile didn't look like the smile that Hiroto gave off. "What am I doing wrong?

The door to his room opened with his mother holding a tray with sandwiches and a orange juice. The mother looked at his son in confusion. "What are you doing? She asked as she placed the tray on the side table.

"I'm trying smile like Hiroto but it doesn't turn out right." His mother couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Everybody has their own smile." She then gave a smile to show an a example. Endou stared at her mother and he realizes she was right because her smile was indeed different from the one Hiroto given.

How can I give a good smile? He thought.

Endou stared at the mirror once again than he turned toward his mother and try to give a smile but his mother couldn't help but laugh. "You have to smile from your heart. "She said as she left the room. Endou didn't understand all this heart business. Endou felt tired so he sat down on his bed and took the tray and took a bite on the sandwich.

**Beep**

**Beep**

Endou took out his mobile from his pocket when he heard the noise. Endou looked at the name of the sender and a smile appeared in his face.

"Hiroto."Endou said as he put his sandwich down and pressed the name of the message and read it.

"Don't sleep in like last time since I'm picking you up again. "Hiroto said.

* * *

Hiroto has been picking Endou up ever since they were still in middle school. It was a daily route but sometimes Endou would oversleep because he loved to sleep more than anything and that was bad because when he sleeps it's hard for him to wake him up.

Endou then started to type something on his mobile.

"I'll try not to if not you're always there." Endou replied back to the mail.

Hiroto was also at home and he quickly got a reply back.

"He sure is fast as ever." He said. Hiroto smiled at the mail then he put his mobile on the side table and then laid on the bed then his mind went to the time when he first met Endou in middle school.

He met Endou in a certain incident, at first since he was so quiet but he did speak once a while but he speaks to Hiroto more than to other and Hiroto was also a troublemaker not like he isn't anymore.

**Flashback**

_"Kiyama Hiroto! The teacher called out annoyed not listening to a thing the teacher was telling him. Hiroto just gave a quick sight and then walked out of the room._

_"He's so cool!_

_"Did you see that?_

_"I wish he was my boyfriend!_

_Kiyama Hiroto was the most popular and feared student of the school and he was always with his gang. He didn't like school and thought it was really boring, while trying find a place to sleep, he found a courtyard with so many blooming flowers. He laid down on the shade to relax but his that didn't last long when some water came falling down on him and got him wet. From that Hiroto woke up from his peace and looked around to who dropped the water at him. Hiroto then looked up and saw a boy with brown hair that had water can in his hands but he was looking elsewhere._

_"Hey, you." He shouted in anger. The other boy realize some body was calling out and looked down to see a boy who looked like he came from swimming noticing how wet he was._

_"He's wet and looks mad. "He thought. The boy then realize his water can seemed a bit lighter than before, he peaked in and saw all the water was gone and then he looked at the boy._

_"Did I do that?_

_"I'm sorry. "He apologized as he ran out toward the Hiroto and got him a towel. Hiroto had a hard time telling if this boy was really sorry but he did get him a towel. Hiroto didn't know who this boy was since he didn't remember a boy like this at school._

_"Who are you? Hiroto asked._

_"I'm Endou Mamoru, Hiroto-kun." He replied._

_"You know my name."_

_"Well I'm in your class." The boy gave no emotion to what he was saying, like he didn't care one bit._

_"I'm in your class."_

_Hiroto was sure if he was in his class he would noticed who he was but he hadn't see this boy before. Endou saw the confuse look in his face._

_"Nobody does remember me, it's common." He said with his face that had yet again a blank expression._

_"Do you always talk like that? Hiroto asked._

_"Talk like what? Endou asked._

_This guy was pissing Hiroto off every time he spoke._

_Was it because of that blank expression on his face or that he speaks liking its normal._

_Later after lunchtime Hiroto back to class and he looked around to saw that Endou was indeed in his class. He was sitting far across him beside the window._

_"Was he in our class? Endou asked one of his friends._

_His friend looks at the boy that Hiroto was pointing at."Ah, He's so quiet that nobody notices him."_

_"Quiet." Hiroto questions because the way he spoke didn't seem quiet to him._

_Time went by and Hiroto can't help but notice Endou but that makes it worse since Endou was always on water duty but he doesn't do much since he always stares out the window and always drops the water where Hiroto always is and it has happen more then once._

_"Are you doing this on purpose? Hiroto asked angry._

_"I couldn't help it since I was so tired."_

_It was the same answer every time with that emotionless face._

_"You're being serious." By the time they were in their third years in middle school, Hiroto got used how Endou felt and the way he speaks did seem normal to him now._

_"Which High school are you going to apply for? Hiroto asked the brunette._

_"I don't know." He answered._

_Hiroto didn't care of school or anything but being with Endou made him really happy now even if his blank expression doesn't say much but to him it does._

_"I'll go anywhere you go. "Endou smiled._

_That smiled shocked Hiroto for the first time. He had never saw a smile like that before and he felt more to it and his heart started to beat faster._

_"Is something wrong? Endou asked._

_Hiroto shook his head. "I'm just fine."_

**End of Flashback**

"Where did that smile disappear to?

"Hiroto." The door to the room opened and his sister walked in. Hiroto knew what this meant so he took out his right sleeve and his sister got beside him and gave a quick shot.

"That does it." She said as she left the room.

Ever since Hiroto could remember, he always had to get these shots for certain reason and his family had told him not to tell anybody but he remember when he was small he told a boy around his age but he was small so he didn't think it was bad but now he's older he knew what it meant.

"Hopefully that boy from long time ago doesn't remember or tells anybody." He sighed as he closed his eyes before falling a sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

It next day Hiroto came to pick Endou up as they were walking Endou realizes that Hiroto looked paler. "Are you okay? He asked. Hiroto was taken back when Endou suddenly asked that, he didn't realize that he was showing too much from last nights. Hiroto didn't want Endou to know about his family or him nor worry him so he did what most people would do in and that would be lie. "I'm fine. "He replied. Endou didn't feel like that was the answer he wanted to hear but he thought it would be better if he left the questions until he was ready to speak to him. As they were walking down the street Endou heard something coming toward him so he quickly turned around and saw a soccer ball coming toward him but Endou manage to catch it before it hit him with his bare hands.

"Are you okay? An aquamarine haired boy came running. The boy had aquamarine hair which was tied in a ponytail with his bangs which cover his left eye and his eyes were brown. Hiroto and the boy both looked at Endou. I'm fine." Hiroto quickly grabbed Endou by the hand. "Is that fine to you? Endou's hand was pretty red from the catch and was burning hot. "We're going to the nurse's office. Hiroto dragged Endou all the way to school to the nurse's office leaving the aquamarine boy standing there as he watched the two leave.

"I found someone interesting. "He thought.

* * *

When Endou and Hiroto arrived at the nurse's office there was nobody there so Hiroto decided to heal the burn himself, he washed Endou's hands with some cold water. Endou sat there without caring.

**Hiroto Kiyama please report to the front office.**

"Just great." Hiroto sighed as he looked at Endou.

"I will be fine." Endou said.

Hiroto didn't want to leave Endou alone but he had to go so he stood up. "Don't leave this room? He said as he walked out the door.

Endou was getting pretty bored when he heard some yells from outside the window so he took a look and saw some kids were playing with a some ball, the same ball that he got this morning then he saw the aquamarine boy show up and telling them to do this and that." Endou kept on staring at the black and white ball.

"If we want to win the soccer tournament we have to practice harder."

"Soccer." Endou thought. "This is the sport they call soccer." Endou kept on staring as they dribble and kicked the ball. The aquamarine boy turned his head when he realizes somebody was staring and saw Endou.

The boy walked toward the window where Endou was.

"You're the boy from this morning. "He smiled.

Endou didn't know why but he liked this boy's smile but he couldn't smile back.

"Are you interested in soccer? He asked.

Endou wasn't sure if he was interested or not since ever since he could remember he wasn't really good in anything. "I don't know. "He answered. The aquamarine boy couldn't help but chuckle by staring at Endou's face. "You have such a nice expression." Endou didn't understand but gave a smile to the boy. The boy stopped when he saw Endou smile.

"What's your name? He asked.

"Endou Mamoru."He said.

"I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta."

Endou read in some books that when you meet somebody new or unfamiliar with you usual shake their hands, then again with Hiroto it was abit different. These things ran through Endou's mind when he saw Kazemaru pull out his hand. Endou stared up at Kazemaru then at his hands. Endou hesitate for abit but then his hands reach out to his and they did a quick handshake. Endou felt happy being able to shake his hand with another.

"Do you want to watch us play? Kazemaru asked.

Endou was happy that he asked him but then his thoughts went back to Hiroto, what if he was back and he was missing? Hiroto would be mad at him.

"I love to but I can't now but maybe another time. "Endou said.

"Come whenever you're free. "Kazemaru said then he went toward his team to gather.

Endou waited in the nurse's room. He was getting tired of waiting, it was pretty boring and even the nurse hadn't come by. Endou went to the bed in the room and decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

Hiroto was in the front office where he was called, he saw two boys around his age standing there. One had crimson red hair with long pieces of hair as bangs that fall above each off his golden eyes. The top of his hair is style into four flame-like spikes. He also has long lower eyelash on each eye. The other boy had light-gray hair that is pointed towards the left teal-colored eyes. He has fair skin and a slender body.

"Why are they here? Hiroto said walking away trying ignored them but the crimson boy grabbed hold of his arm before he could leave.

"We come here for a reason."

"Haruya."

"The reason you're here is to look for him."

"Suzuno."

Hiroto knew they were right. The only reason he was here on earth was to look for the half-human half demon the reincarnation of the demon called Solo who was the most powerful demon. But finding him was pretty hard since Hiroto didn't know what he looked like anymore. Since when they are reincarnation their appearance changes but there always time when they turn into demon sometimes even if he is half demon. Hiroto suddenly realize he forgot to do something.

"You guys meet me after school at home." Hiroto said as he ran off.

* * *

Hiroto arrived at the nurse's office. He looked around but didn't see Endou anywhere until his eyes went to the bed and there he was sleeping.

"After my mission is over that mean I will have to leave you alone." Hiroto thought. Hiroto crawled onto the bed beside Endou and held onto his arm. "I don't want to leave you but I have no choice." Endou's eyes slowly opened and realize Hiroto was holding him that made him blush abit.

"You're back." Endou said turning around, his face red still from Hiroto but he didn't let that bother him from staring at Hiroto.

"Class will be staring soon."

"It's not go and just sleep here."Hiroto said. Endou pulled Hiroto's arm away from him. "We have to go."

Hiroto once again held onto Endou. Endou didn't know why but Hiroto was really clinging to him.

"Afterschool, I'm going home early so I won't be going home with you."

"Why we always go home together? Hiroto asked.

"There something important I have to do at home."

**Flashback**

_"Mamoru today you have to come home before the full moon comes out." Endou's father said. Endou knew the reason and didn't think this night would come so soon already. Endou wasn't like most normal kids, every month when there is a full moon, Endou's appearance would change abit. His brown hair would turn into black hair with pointed ears and his eyes would change to bright blue eyes. Endou's parents were normal but even those they knew about him, they still loved him._

_"Yes, father." Endou said as he headed out the door where he saw Hiroto standing there._

**End of Flashback**

Endou decided to go to class but on the other hand Hiroto stayed in the nurse's and slept there. At lunchtime Endou went to see Hiroto still asleep.

"How long you going to sleep for? Hiroto didn't say a word just turned to stare at Endou.

"If you weren't human I could take you with me."Hiroto mumble. Endou started eating his lunch then he pulled a spoon toward Hiroto. "Eat, you must be hungry." Hiroto took the bite from the spoon. Hiroto then noticed Endou staring out in the window.

"What are you looking at? Hiroto saw some kids playing the sport game soccer.

"I think I might join the soccer club."Endou said smiling, that smile was the smile that Hiroto saw when they were still in middle school.

"Soccer." Hiroto thought then he saw the aquamarine haired boy from this morning was also playing.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta came and talked to me after you left this morning, he told me to come and watch soccer."

"Who is that? Hiroto asked, he more like demanded.

"That boy from this morning."Endou stuttered.

For some reason when Endou mention that boy, he didn't like it and plus he was talking about joining soccer, that sport where you kick the ball, what if he got hurt?

"I can't let you join that game."

"But it's only a game."

"You don't need soccer and I won't allow you to get hurt."

Endou got frighten by the way Hiroto suddenly spoke. He's speech was rougher and louder and it scared him abit.

"What was wrong with Hiroto? Endou thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Endou was at home in his room with the curtains and window closed, the room was dark with no light but the brunett could see everything in his room. The brunett was pretty sad that whenever a new moon appears each month he has hide from the world. Only his parents know about this secret of what he is. The brunett got out of his bed and walked toward the mirror and stared at himself.

``Where am I from if i`m not truly human? He asked himself but he knew he wouldn`t get an answer. He wasn`t like most human even those he has a form of a human if the world found about him, what would they do. He stared at the ears he had on his head then he brought his hands up, his nails were so sharp and then his long tail on his back.

``What would you do if you found out? Endou`s mind was then filled with Hiroto and then he imagine what he would say if he found out. The brunett shook the thoughts away and went back to his bed and laid down there then he felt a vibrate. He took his mobile from his pocket and there was a text from Hiroto.

``I was hoping to see you before you left school but I guess I missed you.``

The brunett took his fingers and starting typing a reply.

``Sorry about that, its because my father said to be home early.``

``It`s fine since I will still see you tomorrow.``Hiroto replied back

``See you tomorrow.``

``See you tomorrow.`` Endou said knowing only he could hear the words coming out from his mouth. A small smile appeared in his face.

**CRASH!**

The brunette was started when he heard a loud crash. He wondered what was going on so he got out of his bed and out of his room to see what was going on.

``Otousan, Okaasan.`` He called out but there was no reply. The brunette had a very bad feeling that he shouldn`t go inside the kitchen where the noise was coming from but he didn't care since he need to know his parents were fine. When the brunette walked in the room there he saw his parents lying on the ground. He ran toward his parents and then he noise there blood coming from their head.

``This can`t be happening.``

``Mamoru.`` The brunett looked and saw his father had called out his name.

``Otousan.`` Endou cried out.

``Listen to me, you must leave this town and never come back.``

``I can`t leave you two!

``Do as I say before he come back and kills you too!

The brunett had tears coming down his face. He didn't want to leave his parents behind but he had no choice. He ran as fast as he could out the house. He was already halfway because of his speed.

Once he was out of town he stared back when a small tear fell down his face.

``I`m sorry.``He whispered.

This was the first time that he showed his emotions in front of his parents, a very sad emotion that he knew would never go again. He had to leave town but not just that he left his parents and one other person who he wanted to stay with but he knew he couldn`t.

* * *

Hiroto was in his room when he felt a strange feeling that something wasn`t right. He walked toward the window and stared out the window then he heard a knock on his door. The red head already knew who it was.

``Come in.`` He said loud enough so they could hear him. Haruya and Suzuno walked in the room with a serious look on their face.

``It`s about Solo, right.``He asked.

Both nodded their head.

``Looking for a half-demon is such a pain its easier if it was a full demon.`` Hiroto sighed.

``That`s true.`` Suzuno said agreeing to Hiroto.

``Hiroto! The three turn to look at Hitomiko who walked in the room, she was almost out of breath.

``Listen to me you three.`` She said calmly but her sad expression was still on her face.

``What is it? Haruya asked.

Hitomiko took a deep breath and stared at all three was them.

``You three are close to Endou Mamoru so I needed to tell you guys.``

``This has to do with Endou.``Suzuno asked.

Hitomiko nodded his head then she started opening her mouth again.

``Endou`s aunt went to visit Endou`s home when nobody answered the phone and she had an extra key, but when she went inside Endou`s parents were on the floor lifeless with blood on their head.``

``What about Endou? Hiroto asked.

Hitomiko shook her head.

``I`m afraid there was no trace of anywhere, right now the police are in search for him.``

Hiroto didn't like this news. He had just texted Endou a few hours ago so how could this happen.

``I`m going to look for him.``

``Us too.`` Haruyo and Suzuno said in union.

``You three first let the police deal with it and by next week he isnt found you look.``

Hiroto didn't like the idea of waiting while somebody else looks for him but he had no choice.

Suzuno and Haruyo looked at each other then at Hiroto. They were also friends with Endou but they knew that Hiroto was the most close to Endou since he saw him everyday while the other two lived far so they would come see him sometimes.

* * *

Suzuno walked out the room. He took out his mobile phone and there was a picture of a smiling Endou on his screensaver.

``Why did this happen?

``I wanted to see you.`` He thought.

* * *

Hiroto, Haruya and Hitomiko were still in th room. Hiroto`s mind was thoughts of Endou, his smile, his straight forward face that shown no emotion but he could still tell what he thinking.

``Damn it! Hiroto shouted.

Haruya didn't like seeing Hiroto like this. Haruya then turned to the door, he knew that Suzuno was upset since he knew he was in love with Endou.

Haruya remember when all four of them were together for summer in their summer home and they would always go swimming. Haruya didn't swim much since he wasn`t good with water but then he remember Endou came with a fishing rode.

**Flashback  
**

``What`s this for? Haruya asked.

``Well if you don`t want to be in the water why don`t you fish instead.``

Haruya gave Endou a confused look.

``There`s no fish in this area.``

``What! I even brought my fishing rod.

Endou gave a pout which made Haruya laugh.

``I can swim just I get tired easily.`` He smiled at Endou.

**End of Flashback**


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a month since the disappearance of Endou Mamoru. The police could n`t find him anywhere but they manage to find a shirt that belonged to him that was covered in blood that's when they listed him as dead. The three boys could n`t take it in. Hiroto stopped going to school and stayed home most of his days, he could n`t stand going anywhere without Endou beside his side.

**Knock**

**Knock**

Hitomiko had knocked on the door of Hiroto`s room but she didn't get a answer just like before, so she just walked in. There the red head was on the bed staring at his mobile. Hiroto kept looking at all the messages that he had on his mobile that was by Endou.

'`You can`t stay like this.'`Hitomiko said as she sat beside the redhead on the bed but Hiroto didn't make a move. Hitomiko didn't like Hiroto like this. She remembered when the police had came and told them that they could n`t find Endou anywhere but they found a shirt that was covered in blood when Hiroto saw that he rushed out to find Endou himself but even he could n`t find him.

Knock

Knock

''Come in.'`Hitomiko said.

A boy with aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail.

'`Who are you?'`

The boy gave a smile at Hitomiko then he stared at the lifeless body siting beside her on the bed.

'`I`m a student from Raimon.``

'`Ah, a friend.'` Hitomiko got up from the bed and gave a smile to the boy. '` I will leave this to you.'` She said as she left the room leaving the two boys alone.

Kazamaru walked toward the redhead and sat beside him on the bed. He remember that when Endou was still alive that he would always see those two together, never leaving each other.

'`Why don`t you come to school and join the soccer club? He smiled. Endou liked soccer but he never join but maybe if you join he will be happy.

Hiroto`s eyes lite up when he heard soccer. He remember the time that Endou had told him about the soccer club but he was against him joining him but what Kazamaru was right.

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

* * *

Hiroto was on the soccer field kicking the soccer ball with his team.

'`Over here!'` Kazamaru called out. Hiroto quickly kicked the ball to the him then Kazamaru kicked his finishing move (Triple Boost) The ball went in the net. Hiroto and Kazamaru hi-fived each other.

Hiroto was the captain of Raimon High School. He moved on with his life and stayed in earth being happy with his friends.

'`Hiroto.'` Hiroto ran toward his coach.

'`What is it, Coach Kudou? He asked.

'`We have a team called Tenko from Osaka coming to stay with us this afternoon.``

'`Osaka.``Hiroto thought.

Just as Coach Kudou said the team from Osaka came. Their uniform was very different from most teams, their uniform were color red and blue wit on their shirt.

'`That`s the team, huh.'` Kazamaru whispered. Hiroto nodded his head then he noticed one of the player was wearing a cap that hid his face a bit.

'`How does that guy plan to play with wearing a cap? Hiroto thought. The team stood on the field across from the other team and they stared at each other. Hiroto could n`t stop staring at the boy with the cap since he had this strange feeling that he knew that boy. After class was over that day Hiroto bump into the same boy from the other team, he still had his cap on. The boy walked pass Hiroto, that's when Hiroto heard him say something.

'`Its nice to be back in Japan.'`

Hiroto stopped and turned around and saw that he had also stopped to turn around to look at him. Hiroto then smelled a familiar smell from someone he knew long ago.

'`You smell like him.'` Hiroto wanted to question the boy but the words didn't come out.

``Hiroto!`` Hiroto turned around and saw Haruya and Suzuno walking toward him. The two stopped when they saw the boy with cap. They also smell the same familiar smell that Hiroto had. The three stared at the cap boy but all that the cap boy did was gave smirk then he walked pass the boys but not before leaving them a message.

'`Endou Mamoru isn't dead yet.'` He whispered. The boys turned around but the boy was gone.

Hiroto and the two were left confused.

'`Who is that? Haruya asked staring at Hiroto. Even Hiroto didn't know who he was now.

'`What does he mean by that? Endou Mamoru isn't dead yet. Suzuno looked at the two but there was only silent since they were shock.

After all these years they had recovered from Endou`s death but now a unknown person says he`s alive. What is the meaning of all this?

The three sat on Hiroto`s bed still not saying a word. Their mind was filled with the words that boy had left them.

'`What if Endou is still alive? Since they never found the body. Haruya said finally breaking the silent which made the other two stare at the redhead.

'`That`s true.`` Suzuno questioned.

'`I want to go to Endou`s house and look for something.'` Hiroto said as he got up from the bed.

'`Wait!'` Haruya said stopping Hiroto from making another move. The house is abandon now, even if we go how we going to go in.

``Don`t worry.'` Hiroto said giving a smirk.

Haruya didn't want to deal with Hiroto`s crazy ideas, ever since they were kids they always got in trouble because of it but Haruya wanted to go in to the house of Endou again after three years.

'`I`ll go.'` Suzuno said then he took out his mobile and saw the smiling face of Endou which made Suzuno smile.

'`Fine, me too.'` Haruya sighed. He knew this was a bad idea but since Endou isn't here to get them out of trouble he had to.

That night the moon was a full moon a certain brunette was looking at the moon. His tails wagging like a dog`s then his eyes glowed a bright gold.

'`Not again.'` He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys but enjoy and thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

Suzuno and Haruya had followed Hiroto to the abandon house where Endou used to live. They stopped in front of the house and stared at it for a few seconds before Endou started to walk toward the backyard and he gestured the other two to follow him. In the backyard there was hidden door at the back, Hiroto remember when Endou had forgotten his house key so they would always go to the backyard where there was the hidden door covered in some bush. The two were a bit surprised when they saw the hidden door, it was like straight from a horror movie, if things like these are here do not enter but they went in anyway, plus they weren`t really human to be really scared of anything anyway. When they got inside it was pitch dark. Haruya went to the enter of the room and on the light switch. The light shined on the whole room and now they realize where in the house they were. The room was the basement, that explains things since they came from the back climbing down the latter. They head upstairs to Endou`s but they felt like they were not alone that's when they saw somebody was in the room. They noticed something that most normal human wouldn`t have that was he had a tail and it was wagging back and forth.

``Someone`s here.``Haruya whispered so the two would just heard him but it looked like the person had heard it too since he turned around with a smile on his face. The person had that same cap on from this morning and that same smile on his face.

``You`re..``Hiroto started but he stopped speaking when he notice the boy walking toward him but then stopped halfway when a huge wind came and blow the things inside. The boy turned to see what was going on but there was nothing.

``Endou.``The three said in union when they noticed that the wind had blown his cap away.

The brunette started laughing. He didn't think that they would find out it was him so soon, since he didn't want anybody to know he was back in town. There was so many things that Hiroto wanted to ask Endou but the words wouldn`t come and Hiroto started to walk toward the brunette then he wrapped his arms around him which made the brunette blush a pink on his cheek then suddenly the brunette`s ears stood up. Endou pulled away from the hug and grabbed his cap and covered it with the cap.

``So that's why he has the cap? Hiroto thought.

Endou stared out the window once again, he was sure somebody planned this and made the wind suddenly come and disappear and make his identity reveal.

``How about you come to my house?``Hiroto asked. Endou didn't know how to response but he knew he had to tell him and the others what he has been doing and why he had to leave without telling anybody.``Sure.`` He nodded his head.

* * *

They were all in Hiroto`s room and they kept on staring at one thing that they could n`t keep their eyes off of. Endou realized it but he kept silent.

``So you`re a lycanthrope.``Suzuno said finally breaking the silent and grabbing hold of the brunette`s tail. The tail was just like the color of his hair, soft, warm and fuzzy.

``I`m only like this on a full-moon.``

Suzuno could n`t help but smile, the person he cared the most for was back in his life. Suzuno could help but grab hold of the brunette in his arm. On the other hand Hiroto didn't like the sight and his face was getting furious just from looking at him. Haruya noticed this and didn't like it, it was just like when they were kids.

``Stop hugging him already! Hiroto yelled grabbing Endou away from Suzuno then they started glaring at each other.

``Is something wrong? Endou asked.

Haruya gave a sigh.

``Yes, you are the cause of their glares.`` He whispered. Endou, can you tell us why you left with out telling us?``

Endou`s stare went to Haruya, he was right he had to tell them what happen so he explain when it all started. The night that his father told him to come home early because it was a full-moon and he would turn into lycanthrope and he could n`t let anybody see it. He felt bad for lying to Hiroto but he had to keep this secret. That Endou was in his room when he heard a crash so he decided to see what was going on but was shocked when he found his parents lying on the kitchen floor with floor on them. He called out to his parents but only his father spoke. His father had told him to leave as quickly as possible before they come to look for him. Endou didn't want to leave his parents but he knew that for his parents he had to live on so he ran as far as he could out of town without saying a goodbye to anybody, hr board the train to Osaka. After while Endou lived in Osaka where he thought he could start a new life but people kept dying and Endou started to investigate since all the accidents seem the same way his parents died and the smell was the same smell as the one when his parents died, that's when Endou decided he had to go back to Tokyo but he didn't have enough money. At class he was starting find a good job that pays a lot that's when he overheard that the soccer club will go to Tokyo from a month that's when he thought he didn't need to find a job. When he entered the club it was familiar to him, it was like when he first saw Kazamaru play in the middle school field. When the coach asked what kind of position he wanted he wasn`t sure that's when he saw a student in the goalkeeper and how he tried to save the goal. Endou smiled and realize, that's it. Endou then got in the goal. Everybody thought he was rookie that knew nothing about soccer but when he caught the ace`s kick, it made everybody surprised.

The room was silent for awhile until knock was on the door and Hitomiko entered the room with a shock look on her face. She could not believe her eyes, she ran and hugged the brunette with tears in her eyes.

``I can`t believe this.``Hitomiko stopped what she was doing when she noticed the tail that was coming from Endou`s.

``You`re not human.``

``I`m half.``Endou said. When Saying Endou felt weird, he knew that he was saying the truth but saying it out loud made him feel uneasy.

Hiroto noticed the uneasiness.

``We aren't humans either.``He said. Hiroto didn't want Endou to feel sad and he wanted Endou to trust him more.

``Thanks.`` Endou replied then the brunette realized he could n`t stay in japan for long. The only reason he came to Tokyo was so he could quickly get out of japan from Tokyo. He didn't really want to join the soccer team but since he had no getting out of it now but when the team returns, he wasn't planning on going back since the reason he came wasn`t to play soccer but while playing soccer he could n`t help it since he did enjoy it. Hiroto then turned to look at the three.

``That's not your true forms, right.``

``How do you know that?``Hiroto asked.

Endou hesitated but then he opened his mouth. ``One night when I slept over at Hiroto`s house when we were in middle school I saw you three transform at night.`` Hiroto and the two didn't believe it. They had thought they had concealed the fact they were demons not to mention keep the secret from others including the brunette.

``If you were any other normal human, they wouldn`t have found out.`` Suzuno said.

``Suzuno, but he isn`t a normal human.``Hiroto gave a smile.

``There is a reason why demons are here?``Endou asked. They could n`t hide the face from the brunette.

``You`ve changed.``Hiroto said as he patted the brunette on his head.

``Maybe.`` Endou replied. It wasn`t just that he changed, something more probably happen to the brunette that he wasn`t telling that. He felt like that but he wasn`t sure what but Hiroto didn't want to ask, well not now, maybe later on he will when the time is right or Endou will tell him himself.

Hitomiko was about to say something when she noticed the time, it was that late already. ``I`m heading to bed, you boys don`t stay up too late.`` She said before walking out the door.

``Are we going all going to sleep here?`` Endou asked. The Redhead and the gray-head stared at each other. Each of them knew they could n`t leave Endou alone with one another.

``I`m sleeping here.``Suzuno said as he sat on the bed. Hiroto knew he wouldn`t be able to be alone with Endou alone and Haruya knew he had no choice but to sleep here as well since he knew the two of them would cause trouble if not watched since the brunette had no idea of what was going happen since he is so dense. The four didn't fit on the bed since it only fits two people and neither Hiroto or Suzuno wanted sleep without Endou.

``Why don`t we all sleep on the floor?``Endou suggested.

Haruya gave a smile. That actually sounds good. Haruya didn't care if he slept with Endou since he wasn`t like the other two so he slept on the bed alone.


End file.
